memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Lien
| Place of birth = Chicago, Illinois, USA | Characters = Kes | Image2 = Kes.jpg }} Jennifer Ann Lien is the actress best known for playing Kes the Ocampa during the first three seasons of Star Trek: Voyager. She also appeared as Kes in the first two episodes of season four, and , although she was credited as a guest star as her departure from the series was already assured. However, she did reprise the role for the sixth season episode . Lien was born in Chicago, Illinois, the youngest of three children. At the age of 13, she joined the Illinois Theatre Center, where she performed in productions of 's The Tempest and Othello, among others. At 16, she decided to pursue an acting career in New York, ultimately landing the role of Hannah Moore on the soap opera Another World during the 1991-92 television season (the character would return to the show in 1998, but would be played by Blakley Braniff). It has been speculated that the reason for Lien's departure from Star Trek Voyager was her allergy to spirit gum adhesive which is used in attaching prosthetics, such as her ears, however there is another point-of view. The decision to drop her from the show was because they wanted to add a new character, Seven Of Nine to the show and for economical reasons had to drop one of the regular cast members During the 1993-94 season, Lien was a regular on a sitcom called Phenom. In 1993 she appeared on Adam Sandler's debut comedy album "They're All Gonna Laugh at You" on two tracks. In 1994, she lent her voice to a character in the pilot episode of The Critic (also featuring the voices of Gerrit Graham and Charles Napier) before being cast for the role of Kes on Star Trek: Voyager. Although most of her time was spent on Voyager, she continued to supply her voice to various animated shows, including Duckman (with Voyager guest star Jason Alexander voicing the title role), The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest (with John de Lancie), and Superman (along with Joanna Cassidy). After leaving Voyager in , Lien began lending her voice to Agent Elle (L) on Men in Black: The Series, although she left that series in 2000 (the show ended the following year). Lien made her motion picture acting debut in the cult 1998 comedy SLC Punk!, which co-starred Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actor Christopher McDonald. That same year, she was seen in the acclaimed American History X, a drama which also starred Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's Avery Brooks. Lien also voiced the character of Adult Vitani in the direct-to-video Disney sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Andy Dick, Michelle Horn, and Jason Marsden also supplied voices to this movie, which was also released in 1998. Since then, Lien has appeared in the 2000 film Rubbernecking (starring Corbin Bernsen) and was a producer of the short-lived animated science fiction series Battle Force: Andromeda. Lien also lent her voice to this series, as did fellow Star Trek veterans Clancy Brown, Kurtwood Smith, and David Warner. Lien is currently married to director Phil Hwang. The two have a child, Jonah, born 5 September 2002. External links * * Lien, Jennifer Lien, Jennifer de:Jennifer Lien es:Jennifer Lien pl:Jennifer Lien